<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>«Сага о семье Скайуокер-Соло-Палпатин. Ограниченный выпуск» на голокронах от Lucasfilm by M_O_Z_K_F</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719747">«Сага о семье Скайуокер-Соло-Палпатин. Ограниченный выпуск» на голокронах от Lucasfilm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F'>M_O_Z_K_F</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Happy Ending, Humor, Jedi, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, The Dark Side of the Force, force ghost, light!reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это мини-истории о самых скандальных и ярких фамилиях далекой-далекой Галактики, которые волей судьбы, а может и насмешкой Силы, в итоге объединились в общий род.</p><p>※ Или как в ДДГ один профессор археологии большего всего в жизни ненавидел хаттов и змей.</p><p>※ Обложка: https://cutt.ly/rt4PdEQ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Эпизод I. Хан Соло и попытка не умереть от меча сына</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU в мире канона, где Хан Соло что-то среднее между канонным Ханом Соло и Индианой Джонсом. Или, что произошло в моей голове, когда я подумала: «Как заставить Харрисона Форда меньше ненавидеть его роль в «ЗВ»? Может добавить немного Индианы? Ах да, я хотела «ЗВ» в стиле «Мумии»».<br/>О «Мумии» я благополучно забыла, но, кажется, попытка написать юмор не совсем провалилась.</p><p>В фанфике нет ни Кайло Рена, ни Сноука, практически нет упоминаний о Первом ордене (а ведь даже один Хакс мог так отжечь). Миник - история о Хане Соло и всех-всех возле него. Планировался в голове как полноценный фанфик с драматическим сюжетом, но тут я начала писать о былых деньках Хана Соло и получился этот мини. Есть упоминания РВ и нового канона, а местами гремучая смесь обоих. </p><p>А сколько отсылок на фразы из «Индианы Джонс» нашли Вы?</p><p>Эпизод I - история со стороны Хана Соло.<br/>Эпизод II - история взаимоотношений Бена и Рей.</p><p>Отдельная благодарность Carlie_Hessenthaler за редактирование текста.<br/>(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Отдельная благодарность <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler">Carlie_Hessenthaler</a>  за редактирование текста и чудесный коллаж. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡</p><p>Коллажи/эстетика:<br/>
<a href="https://is.gd/hUq8Da">https://is.gd/hUq8Da</a><br/>
<a href="https://is.gd/lyNLaS">https://is.gd/lyNLaS</a><br/>
<a href="https://is.gd/Ry25AM">https://is.gd/Ry25AM</a><br/>
<a href="https://is.gd/Id0BvK">https://is.gd/Id0BvK</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Голокрон о Хане Соло: обольстительном археологе, а не контрабандисте, чтобы там не говорила Лея.</strong>
</p><p><b></b>       Хан не зря истратил молодые годы, разбирая технику и копаясь в истории: в Империи щедро платили тем, кто находил артефакты чувствительных к Силе, скупали как реликвии ситхов, так и джедаев. Хоть он сам и не был форсъюзером, это не мешало ему промышлять контрабандой их ценностей. В конце концов, если Силе это не угодно, она могла его покарать.</p><p>      Было ли наказанием та наводка Чуи о сумасшедшем старом волшебнике на Татуине? Позже, Хан не раз с негодованием вспоминал, что да. Сила сторицей отплатила ему, кинув в эпицентр военных действий.</p><p>      Сначала он просто хотел нажиться на выжившем джедае и его ученике, но позже ему приспичило обворожить принцессу. Правда потом, Соло проснулся в ранге генерала Сопротивления, а его возлюбленная оказалась дочерью Дарта Вейдера. Теперь Хан не сомневался, почему ситх едва не прикончил его в карбоните (и это будущий тесть только поцелуй увидел).</p><p>      Сила, не без изощрений, отплатила его за все проделки. Потому он дважды принимал участие в уничтожении «Звезды смерти» и едва не погиб в лесах Эндора. И все потому что штурмовик взял меч неизвестного адепта Силы, союзника Империи.</p><p>      — Запомни, между световым мечом и бластером, выбирай бластер, — объяснял он прописные истины Лее.</p><p>      Принцесса не отрывала взгляда от пафосного Соло, пока тот снимал оружие с предохранителя. Девушка краем глаза заметила за спиной Хана штурмовика, размахивающего сайбером и предпочла действию наблюдение — ей и самой было интересно, как разрешится эта дуэль. Мужчина же, не глядя на противника, отвел руку в сторону и эпично выстрелил в размахивающего мечом солдата. Зато после заслужил поцелуй, и чутье Соло подсказало: он попал в подготовленный Силой капкан.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Голокрон о Рей из Джакку: она считала себя археологом, но противный Бен Соло называл её контрабандисткой.</b>
</p><p>      Хан всегда заботился о сыне и в принципе был неплохим отцом. Потому он оказался страшно доволен, когда Бен нашел общий язык с его добытчицей артефактов. Ну как нашел — они постоянно ругались и были готовы не то поубивать друг друга, не то предаться плотским утехам, если бы только Хан убрался с корабля, кабинета или другого любого места, где они все втроем пересекались.</p><p>      Что творилось, когда эти двое оставались наедине, Хан знал и без Силы. Правда, он удивлялся как их «осторожные» приключения не засветились в Голонете. Может призраки прошлых мастеров оберегали честь форсъюзеров? Как-никак черные копатели были вне закона, а Бен, кроме изучения Силы под руководством Люка, принадлежал к дому Органа. Хотя малец предпочитал зваться просто Соло, что не могло не тешить отцовское эго.</p><p>      Хан втихаря молил Силу о втором исходе их противостояний — любовных приключений на фоне поисков артефактов, — хотя Чуи, не сомневавшись, поднимал ставки и ставил на первый: юнцы соревновались, кто больше найдет форсъюзерских вещиц. Аргументировал свою позицию вуки опытом, Бен и Рей — чувствительные к Силе, а у таких все не как у людей. Хану ли не знать?</p><p>      Надо признать, Соло-старший несколько раз проигрывал Чубакке пари. На четвёртый раз Чуи кинул ему на стол мешочек кредитов. И все же решение отправить Бена и Рей вдвоем на Экзегол, без занудного «всегда следующего правилам» Люка, послужило отличным толчком для развития отношений молодых людей.</p><p>      А вообще-то, дело было очень серьёзным — Рей полгода назад нашла ориентир на планету ситхов. Изначально туда хотели отправить Скайуокера с его лучшими учениками, но чутье Хана подсказывало, что артефакт как-то странно отзывался на Рей, и решил в обход старому другу послать Рей, а с ней и Бена — он же, как-никак бывший ученик Люка, за джедая сойдет. Кроме того, надо же личную жизнь сына налаживать, а то не положено мужчинам Соло не иметь историй о невероятной любви и самоубийственных миссиях, таких как уничтожение «Звезды смерти».</p><p>      Хан даже не поскупился одолжить им «Сокола» для этого задания. Старик был даже не прочь, чтобы еще одного Соло зачали на этом корабле, но об этом желании мужа Лея узнает немного позже и не станет винить Хана, ведь сама давно хотела понянчить внуков.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Голокрон о Бене Соло: он годами пытался освободиться от голоса, желающего утащить его на Темную сторону, а позже был совращен внучкой обладателя этого голоса.</strong>
</p><p><b></b>       Хан часто вспоминал, что последние десятилетия все его исследования ситхских реликвий сводились к поиску знаний о существовании ритуала переноса души в другое тело, ведь Люк и Лея были очень испуганы, ведь какой-то адепт Силы наглым образом пытался склонить Бена на Темную сторону и внушал что-то о перерождении Дарта Сидиуса.</p><p>      Старание Люка сделать из племянника примерного джедая оказались тщетными — Бен был далек от проповедуемого джедаями покоя. Хан говорил, что все проблемы падаванов от воздержания, но гранд-мастер ему категорически не верил, — а зря — Скайуокер совсем позабыл собственную молодость.</p><p>      Ко всему прочему мужчина заметил, что Бен стал более сбалансированным с появлением Рей в его жизни. Больше Хану не казалось, что в порыве гнева сын проткнет его световым мечом деда. Или ещё чем. Кстати, тот меч нашла Рей, и профессор уже не был рад тому, что семейную реликвию передали Бену; сайбер угрожающе и тревожно жужжал, когда его активировали.</p><p>      По прилету на Новый Альдераан, Рей будничным тоном заявила, что на Экзеголе они нашли обладателя голоса в голове Бена и смогли его победить до того, как странное дряблое существо на подвесном кране впитало достаточно Силы для ответной атаки. Со слов Бена они несколько раз пырнули его мечом и скинули в пропасть, как посоветовали призраки Силы, в частности — Энакин Скайуокер.</p><p>      Да, подобное не было в духе приключений Хана Соло. Как-то очень спокойно и без семейных драм. Вот в его времена… были сюрпризы, чуть не доводившие до инфаркта — например, новость, что Люк и Лея дети Дарта Вейдера.</p><p>      — Правда, было кое-что, о чем мы не упомянули сразу по прибытии, — немного пугливо призналась Рей, когда осталась с Ханом наедине. Ему она доверяла, как названному отцу. Он и правда был ей отцом все эти годы: именно профессор Соло убедил девушку, что она не должна всю жизнь ждать призрачных родителей возле кладбища кораблей.</p><p>      — Да? — вопросительная интонация выдала напряжение Хана. Его шестое чувство подсказывало, что он не захочет услышать продолжение.</p><p>      — То существо заявило, что я каким-то образом… внучка Дарта Сидиуса, — осторожно начала Рей. — Результат экспериментов Первого ордена – ребенок чувствительной к Силе женщины и одного из клонов Императора.</p><p>      Крифф, а он же начал верить, что хотя бы одно поколение Соло-Скайуокеров обойдется без семейных драм и вмешательств адептов Силы! Кажется, инфаркт все же пытался его догнать.</p><p>      Хан предусмотрительно предложил Рей сохранить эту новость в секрете, ведь неизвестно как восприняло бы население Нового Альдераана, что будущая жена (в этом мужчина уже не сомневался) их принца — родственница Шива, крифф бы его побрал, Палпатина. Они некогда даже Лею клеймили за родство с Вейдером, но со временем, скрипя зубами, приняли её. Как-никак на планете сейчас заправлял Альдераанский совет, а не монарх, так что родство с ситхами мало влияло на политику. Правда, еще один скандал с адептами темной стороны народ Альдераана явно не пережил бы.</p><p>      Вот так Сила отправила Хану Соло бумеранг за его тёмные делишки молодости. Но та же Сила подарила ему жизнь, о которой во времена Империи Хан и мечтать не смел, пусть даже в итоге все члены его семьи оказались как-то связаны со ситхами и джедаями. Да, его инстинкт самосохранения постоянно твердил: «У меня плохое предчувствие, надо остерегаться активированных мечей и уединённых шахт», но как же профессор Хан Соло жил бы без риска?</p><p>      А ещё он отлично жил, если бы не пересекался с хаттами и змеями, но это так, к слову.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Эпизод II Хан Соло и восход семьи Скайуокер-Соло-Палпатин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания:<br/>Коллажи/эстетика:<br/>1) https://is.gd/L0owMQ 2) https://is.gd/UJW2yk 3) https://is.gd/JHIcwO 4) https://is.gd/xojTOF<br/>«Та (тот), кто тебя любит», «Чуи?» — на самом деле эту идею я позаимствовала из этого мема (лучшего качества не нашла): https://is.gd/pYmCxV<br/>Чудесные мемы, которые поднимали мне настроение, пока я боролась со своим Сноуком в голове: 1) https://is.gd/jOfa8M 2) https://is.gd/MvrZSn 3) https://is.gd/cN3kRf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>Недавно найденный голокрон о Лее Органа-Скайуокер-Соло: она сделала из оборванца профессора, пусть Хан предпочитает не вспоминать об этом. А так, история о семейном ужине Соло.</em> </b>
</p><p>      Конечно, Лея была наслышана от Хана о добытчице с Джакку. Он не раз прискорбно упоминал, что девушка гниет на планете Внешнего Кольца, а могла бы стать его ассистенткой в университете или присоединится к одной из археологических экспедиций. Правда, муж обычно сразу же одергивал себя и напоминал, что при другом раскладе потерял бы проверенного человека, который находил занимательные вещицы.</p><p>      Позже, женщина отметит, что как только Рей навсегда покинула Джакку, Хан начнёт активно, как бы случайно, сталкивать девушку с сыном. Венцом его сватовских способностей станет самоубийственное задание на Экзеголе, после которой муж уверует, что Рей соответствует всем скайуокерским требованиям: выросла на пустынной планете без настоящих родителей, а во взрослой жизни узнала о родстве с сильным форсъюзером.</p><p>      — А потом он сказал: «В чем конкретно меня обвиняют, помимо выживания в карбоните?»</p><p>      Лея рассказывала, как после спасения из карбонита, Хан некоторое время ничего не видел. Но временные неудобства совсем не помешали мужчине, едва держась на ногах, крепко сжимать её за предплечья и твёрдым голосом говорить в противоположную сторону от появившихся стражей хаттов.</p><p>      — Ничего такого не помню. — Хан нахмурился, недовольно отмечая про себя, что все, кроме него, разразились смехом.</p><p>      Конечно, никто не обратил внимания на негодование профессора, оттого мужчина со злостью принялся резать мясо на своей тарелке.</p><p>      — Никогда бы не подумала, что эта история может быть такой веселой, — подметила Рей, ребром указательного пальца утирая выступившие слезы.</p><p>      — О, ты еще не слышала первых слов отца после освобождения из карбонита, — обронил Бен, наслаждаясь отцовским выражением лица. Хан перестал терзать мясо и недобро сощурил глаза.</p><p>      — Это ты о том, что поцелуй с дочерью Дарта Вейдера того стоил? — переспросила Рей, вспоминая старые рассказы профессора.</p><p>      — Не-е-ет, — растянул слово Бен, заговорчески улыбнувшись девушке. — Он спросил о том, кто его спас, на что мама ответила: «Та, кто тебя любит», а отец в растерянности произнес: «Чуи?».</p><p>      — Я плохо расслышал! — возмутился Хан, стукнув по столу кулаком, в котором был зажат нож.</p><p>      Поскольку все внимание было обращено на мужчину во главе стола, никто не заметил удивления Леи. На ее лице практически сразу же появилась смущенная улыбка.</p><p>      Воспоминание напомнило принцессе, как она была обескуражена ответом Соло после спасения, и даже не разозлилась на контрабандиста, а впервые, за долгое время, засмеялась. Да, Лея не без оснований считала, что не сможет так искренне и беззаботно смеяться после трагедии Альдераана. Уничтожение планеты по сей день терзало её в кошмарах.</p><p>      Бен, не отрывая взгляда от настенных часов, наклонился к Рей. Едва касаясь губами ушной раковины девушки, он снизил голос до шепота и напомнил ей о времени. Рей подняла взгляд на часы, приложив пальцы к губам, улыбнулась ему и едва заметно кивнула.</p><p>      Лея предпочла сделать вид, что внимательно слушала начавшийся между Ханом и Чубаккой спор о медали за уничтожение «Звезды смерти». Разве важно о чем говорили Рей с Беном, когда они выглядели такими счастливыми?</p><p>      Заехавший в комнату R2-D2 увидел как под столом молодой мужчина и девушка держались за руки. Принц Нового Альдераана круговыми движениями большого пальца поглаживал внешнюю сторону ладони ассистентки Хана Соло.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Недавно найденный голокрон о Чубакке из Кашиики: он удивлялся, как дожил до старости, работая с Ханом Соло. А так, это история о том, как он натыкался на Бена и Рей.</strong>
</p><p><b></b>       Вуки, сам того не желая, постоянно мешал Бену с Рей уединиться. В первый раз молодые гуманоиды о чем-то спорили в кабинете Хана, кажется, даже чем-то швырялись друг в друга. Чуи искренне переживал, что они могут повредить вещи из коллекции старого товарища, потому, предварительно несколько раз постучав, он повернул ручку двери.</p><p>      Да, на полу валялся какой-то голокрон, но его больше привлекло тяжело дышащий Бен, который своим телом закрывал Рей. Вуки не видел лица девушки, но малыш Бен, на его вопрос «все ли хорошо у них» ответил хрипом (он сорвал голос?):</p><p>      — Да, дядя Чуи, мы обсуждаем полет на Экзегол.</p><p>      Когда Чубакка закрывал за собой двери, он, конечно же, не мог услышать через Силу мыслеформу Рей:</p><p>      «Перестань, твой дом не то место… Мы постоянно попадаем в неловкие ситуации с кем-то из твоей семьи».</p><p>      И Чубакка, конечно же, не увидел, как Рей от негодования сморщила носик, а улыбающийся Бен проигнорировал слова девушки и перевел взгляд на приливший к виску Рей прядь волос. Он заботливо заправил ее за ухо и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи девушки, вдыхая женский запах.</p><p>      Вуки не сомневался, что стал свидетелем кое-чего не для его глаз и ушей, когда услышал девичий вскрик и едва различимый шепот Бена:</p><p>      — Ты не умеешь лгать, Рей. А тебе всего лишь нужно попросить…</p><p>      Кого и чего просить вуки не расслышал, но он поторопился убраться с ангара, до того как его присутствие заметят форсъюзеры. Чубакка был настолько смущен, что даже не заметил валяющуюся на полу помятую верхнюю одежду.</p><p>      Второй пилот «Сокола» погрузился в размышления: мальчик, ранее помещавшийся в одной его лапе, уже повзрослел. В тот вечер Чуи кинул мешок с кредитами самодовольному Хану, который, кажется, тоже оказывался свидетелем таких сцен.</p><p>      — Ты хотя бы не стал заложником ситуации. Я до ужаса хотел в туалет, и таки через полчаса не выдержал и прервал их. Не был бы так стар, полез бы через окно, но не решился омрачать их тайное свидание своей кончиной.</p><p>      После возращения с Экзегола, Рей и Бен не скрывали своих отношений. Кажется, за время миссии привыкли без стыда проявлять чувства не только в скромных уголках — да, «Сокол» не одну пару на своем борту раскрепостил. Правда вуки считал, что отметины на шее, Бену стоит скрывать, ребята еще не женаты.</p><p>      Но данное замечание совсем вылетело из головы Чубакки: форсъюзеры привезли ему новый комплект инструментов для механика. Вуки предпочел не размышлять, был ли это жест доброй воли или извинение за тот ужас, что они сотворили с креслом второго пилота. Хан с Леей были куда осторожней в своих проявлениях чувств, правда они не сильные адепты Силы, Хан так вообще ни разу не адепт, чего не скажешь о Бене и Рей. Может, ему стоит быть благодарным за то, что те и вовсе не разнесли корабль.</p><p>      Кресло второго пилота вуки таки поменял.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Недавно найденный голокрон о Люке Скайуокере: из-за племянника гранд-мастер джедай начал пить молоко тала-сирена. А так, это история о смирении Люка.</strong>
</p><p><b></b>       Когда Бен и Рей прилетели на Эч-То для изучения Силы и их уз, Люк был не против. Он знал о родстве девушки с Дартом Сидиусом и счел отличной идеей, чтобы Диада вместе учились контролировать позывы Темной стороны.</p><p>      Он навещал их редко — дела Праксеума джедаев не позволяли ему покидать Явин-4, потому гранд-мастер появлялся на Эч-То только в виде проекции. Когда он увидел, что Бен и Рей над огнём прикоснулись пальцами, ему это показалось настолько целомудренно и интимно, что он отвернулся и решил поболтать о тренировки в другой раз.</p><p>      Сила оберегла джедая в тот вечер от жуткого негодования, ведь через некоторое время прикосновения молодых людей стали очень далеки от слова «целомудренно» — но таки да, однозначно были интимными.</p><p>      То, как Бен смотрел на Рей, выглядело настолько красноречиво, что Люк даже не вспоминал о Кодексе Джедаев. К тому же надо учесть, что Бен давно окончил обучение и мог вольно распоряжаться своей жизнью. В Академии Джедаев и без Соло достаточно мастеров, способных обучить подрастающее поколение.</p><p>      Только гранд-мастер никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что его Мару совершенно точно умилилась бы этим двоим. Правда, в ближайшем будущем их пути не пересекутся: жена была занята делами Ордена джедаев в Сенате и никак не могла попасть на Явин-4 или Новый Альдераан, а, тем более, на Эч-То.</p><p>      Но когда эта милая парочка, начала делать неподобающие вещи в хранилище Первого храма Джедаев, мужчина не выдержал и накричал на них. Как они посмели пробовать провести ситхский ритуал из книги в этом святом месте? Хранить и использовать голокроны ситхов — разные вещи. Что б их, это новое поколение форсъюзеров! Хорошо хоть другими непристойностями не занимались на острове.</p><p>      Сила оберегала душевное состояние Люка как никогда.</p><p>      Правда, призрак Энакина еле держался — преимущественно Избранного удерживал Оби-Ван, чтобы тот не огорошил сына новостью: следующего наследника Скайуокера зачали именно на Эч-То.</p><p>      Люк был очень тронут, что Лея попросила именно его провести брачную церемонию для Бена и Рей. Гранд-мастер был безумно взволнован ответственностью, ведь он собирался связать земным союзом не просто мужчину и женщину, а Диаду Силы. Правда, волнения прибавило предполагаемое количество гостей и дроидов, которые должны были летать вокруг и транслировать произнесение клятв.</p><p>      Никто из близкого окружения Соло, не хотел пышной церемонии, но женитьбу принца нельзя провести в кругу семьи. Лее в свое время удалось избежать пиршества только из-за шаткого положения дочери Дарта Вейдера в послевоенное время.</p><p>      Поэтому гранд-мастер предусмотрительно, накануне свадьбы, остановил будущее семейство Соло от попытки тайно скрыться с Нового Альдераана и пожениться на Набу. Он сам в свое время так сделал, заставив растроганного С-ЗРО и всегда поддерживающего авантюры хозяина R2-D2 быть свидетелями на свадьбе. Безусловно, у Скайуокеров наследственная тяга к тайным церемониям.</p><p>      Эти дети пережили достаточно, чтобы, наконец, вступить в рутинную часть жизни и посвятить себя делу, которое они передадут следующему поколению. А ведь только год назад, Бен и Рей смогли одолеть выживших ситхов на Экзеголе. Конечно, им помогали мастера прошлого: его отец Вейдер, Оби-Ван Кеноби, магистр Йода и другие, но все же…</p><p>      Но венчание прошло как положено. Хотя Люк и сам несколько раз пожалел, что не пустил племянника на Набу. После официальной части от усталости он валился с ног и был готов сам убежать на Явин-4, лишь бы подальше от празднований. И крифф дери этих организаторов, на свадьбе среди напитков не было молоко тала-сирена, что неимоверно расстроило гранд-мастера Ордена джедаев.</p><p>      «Терпи, Люк» — через Силу сказала Мару Джейд-Скайуокер. Хотя в этот момент мужчина очень завидовал родной дочери, которая не смогла покинуть Сенат, даже ради свадьбы двоюродного брата.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Эпизод 2.5 Диада и скрытая угроза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Недавно найденный голокрон о становление Диады: как Бен получил благословение родственников Рей.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>      О существование некой Рей из Внешнего Кольца, Бен узнал, когда отец сообщил о найденном мече Энакина Скайуокера в Облачном городе: его отыскала добытчица из Джакку. Молодому мужчине было интересно взглянуть на девушку, которой удалось раздобыть то, что безрезультатно пытались найти Люк, Хан и Лендо на протяжении многих лет.</p><p>      С россказней отца, Соло-младший посчитал, что в этой девчонке нет ничего особенного, ей просто посчастливилось перекупить световой меч у угнота. Но стоило только почувствовать при встрече её Силу — и Бен сразу же признал свой промах.</p><p>      Надо ли говорить, что с того времени Бен чаще заглядывал к своему старику и более охотно помогал ему с работой и поисками ситсхих голокронов, которые, теоретически, могли помочь разобраться со странным голосом в его голове?</p><p>      Желание прикоснуться к Рей тоже, естественно, возникло. Разве было что-то противоприродным в желание мужчины коснуться женщины? Особенно к той, кто, схитрив, надрала ему задницу. Оправдание, что он тогда три дня страдал от отравления и только перестал бегать в уборную блевать, девушка не принимала. Проиграл, значит проиграл — жизнь в пустыне научила её, что победитель забирает все. В той стычки Рей сбила спесь с горделивого принца — ученика самого Люка Скайуокера.</p><p>      Отыграться за задетую честь труда не составило, ведь традиционно их встречи заканчивались сражением за артефакты, транспорт и даже еду, но обычно Соло оказывался в роли обделенного. Однажды они-таки дошли до боя на мечах, и это мелкая ухитрилась подсмотреть его приемы через Силу. И в самом деле ситхская у неё натура!</p><p>      Желание прикосновений со временем только усилилось. Напряжение из-за предстоящего задания на Экзеголе разрушило их до того негласное перемирие, и Бен нисколько не жалел во что вылился их спор по поводу маршрута на планету ситхов.</p><p>      Изначально задание предусматривало только сбор данных о планете. Но, конечно же, странное существо, желающее выкинуть последнего мужчину из Скайуокеров в пропасть, не мог подождать до следующего визита. Пока они с Рей боролись с охраной, Бен к своему сожалению отметил:</p><p>      — Ненавижу, когда ситхов больше, чем зарядов в бластере.</p><p>      Нелепость этой фразы в конкретной ситуации, позволила Рей не сойти с ума от напряжения и бреда, который нес какой-то недоситх всех ситхов, пока в зале вокруг них зрители перерождения Дарта Сидиуса своим нашептываниями отвлекали от боя.</p><p>      — Привет, — послышался жизнерадостный голос Оби-Вана Кеноби, будто только вчера он так приветствовал генерала Гривуса.</p><p>      Другие джедаи тоже решили присоединиться к веселью. Не каждый же день все ситхи и великие мастера джедаев прошлого могли собираться в одном месте.</p><p>      И да, куда без Энакина Скайуокера, который, как всегда, решил выпендриться со своим «Оставьте все Избранному». Правда, когда бывшему Дарту Вейдеру не удалось сбросить в пропасть недоситха всех ситхов, намертво прикрепленного к конструкции, призрак пафосно обратился к живым форсъюзерам: «Оставляю все на потомка Избранного, уделай его, как и твой дед до тебя!»</p><p>      Ситхов они уделали, правда Рей несколько раз огорченно вздыхала — во время сражение они разрушили несколько статуй и трон задели. Хану Соло позже они скажут, что повреждения были еще до их прибытия.</p><p>      — Не убивайся ты так.</p><p>      Бен видел, как профессиональная жилка не дает Рей покоя, что она причастна к повреждению ценных образцов.</p><p>      — Всю статую ты все равно не смогла бы передать в музей, а теперь вот эта голова отлично будет смотреться в Новоальдераанском музее при университете.</p><p>      Девушке пришлось согласиться с Соло. Правда, убивалась она по тому, сколько бы на черном рынке дали за неповреждённую статую — вывести из себя контрабандистские замашки было куда сложнее, чем казалось.</p><p>      Конечно, они послали весточку домой о том, что на некоторое время не стоит тревожиться о контрабанде голокронов и других ситских реликвий в Неизведанных регионах. А после того как сигнал был послан, Диада, так их обозвал недоситх всех ситхов, предпочла взять недельный отпуск от форсъюзерских дел.</p><p>      Они ведь несколько часов назад Галактику спасли от очередного воплощения вселенского зла, так что с недельку могли побыть эгоистами и порадоваться едва не потерянной на Экзеголе жизни.</p><p>      Уже позже ребята задумались об исследовании мощи их Диады. Передача предметов на расстояние выглядело очень эффектно в бою. Рей показалось, что даже так называемый дедушка охнул от удивления и умиления, увидев мощь союза наследника Скайуокера и Палпатина.</p><p>      Правда, Бена позже заинтересовало, можно ли будет использовать ситхский флот против других неприятелей из Неизведанных регионов и стоит ли ждать появление еще претендентов на такое наследство? Соло не сомневался, что отец будет невероятно рад осмотреть пустующую технику ситхов и Последнего ордена. Странное название, будто когда-то существовал Первый орден.</p><p>      А где-то в это время в Неизведанных регионах генерал Первого ордена неожиданно начал икать, поглаживая кошку по кличке Миллисент.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30.03.2020</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Примечания:</b>
</p><p>Изначально я не планировала в этой версии вставлять семью Люка из РВ, но хоть где-то он должен быть счастлив? В Люка в РВ был сын Бен Скайуокер. Поскольку имя Бен уже занято, а меч Энакина я отдала Бену Соло, то понятно, что в Люка и Джейд родился не сын-джедай, а дочь, которая стала сенатором, как и её бабушка до неё. Предположительно имя — Джейна. Если Бена Скайуокера из РВ поменяли на Бена Соло, то почему бы Джейну Соло из РВ не поменять на Джейну Скайуокер?</p><p>
  <b>От автора:</b>
</p><p>Эта история не давала мне покоя еще с вечера 30.03.20. В голове завелся персональный Сноук, который выключил функцию «сон», пока я не выписала эту идею. К сожалению, этот голос никак не унимался, пока я не сдалась и не закинула в черновики этот миник. После "Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium", мне захотелось чего-то несерьёзного, без драмы, со стёбом или даже крэком. Кажется, мне так не хватало старины Соло в сиквелах, что я не упустила возможности написать о нем и здесь. Интересно, а сколько Вы нашли отсылок на фразы Индианы в фанфике? (￢‿￢)</p><p>
  <b>Ещё немного об отсылках: </b>
</p><p>Безумно люблю концовку 9-ки от HISHE. Оттуда и взяла появление Оби-Вана и такое фривольное отношение Энакина к происходящему.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>